It all started with a can of Red Bull
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Pete comes back from his Summer vacation and a hell of a lot cuter and many guys have fallen for him especially one Johnny Vincent. Watch as Johnny tries to figure out his feelings, fend off other guys, sneek past Jimmy, and figure a way to make Pete his
1. Chapter 1

**IT all started with a can of Red Bull **

**Summary: Petey's come back from his Summer vacation and a hell of a lot cuter gotten cuter since he was last in Bullworth and Jimmy seems to have noticed this and seems disturbed that so many guys are dumping their girlfriends just so they might have a chance to go on a date with him. And Johnny, who's always been devoted to Lola, starts a friendship with Peter and eventually becomes torn between his old feelings for Lola and his new feelings for Petey.**

**Warning: This is boyxboy story don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bully Scholarship Edition**

**A Big Thank you to rockshocka4223 for helping me make this story  
**

**

* * *

**

_At Bullworth gates_

A brunet stepped out of the cab that he was arrived in and sighed he had in a white shirt in that had gray print was a heart with wings and across it said live your life, along with a pair dark tight jeans. Topping off his outfit was a purple sphere hanging from his neck. He had a bag in his hands.

The brunet let out a sigh as he started to walk pass through the gate. He then made his way across the school yard to go to the principles office to see where who was to be rooming with and get his school schedule.

People stared at him as he walked pass them with his head down then they started whispering about him but he didn't hear them.

_O My Gwod who is he?_

_He's so cute? Is he new?_

_He's an angel_

_O man I'm hard just looking at him._

_Yeah me too_

_I'm going over there_

The boy stopped walking when he saw a two shadows in front of him and he looked up with at the other boys that were in front of him afraid.

"Well hello there you must be new hear" said the jock known as Casey with a smile.

"It's a pleasure too meet someone as lovely as you I'm Juri and this is Casey" Juri in his Russian accent while kissing the boys free hand. The boy looked confused.

" You must be lost, here will take you to the principles office" Juri offered

Too dumbstruck to say anything the other jock took his bag from him.

"Here let me carry that for you" he cooed sweetly.

Then they led him to the principles office were he was endlessly asked barrage of questions. Once he had gotten his scheduled the two then led him to his room.

Right as they were about to ask him another question to which he couldn't get an answer in he stopped at his dorm room.

"Do you need any help with setting up your room" Asked a charming Casey.

The smaller just shook his head and took back his bag.

"No but thank you for helping me getting my schedule and leading me to the here" He told them in the most angelically voice they have ever heard.

"If you ever need anything you can always ask us" Juri said

"Don't worry I will" he then gave them the most beautiful smile they had ever seen and he closed the door and then the two just passed out from massive nosebleeds.

* * *

Jimmy was walking to the boys dorm mumbling incoherent things.

He was walking back from the main office he was to get a new room since he was now and had to share it last year he had been lucky enough to have his own room but now he had to share it with somebody.

"Well whoever it is I just got to make sure to lay down the law and let them know who's boss" Jimmy smirked as he rather liked that idea.

As he walked up the stairs of the dorm he heard talking about a cute knew kid. He rose an eyebrow at that and then figured that with his luck his roommate would probably be this knew kid.

As walked up to his door he notice to bodies on the ground covered in blood two unconscious jocks.

Jimmy sweat dropped. _This Guy has to be really tough to take down two jocks._ Jimmy then thought if he went in there right after he beat up those guys that he would still be riled up and decided that he would come back in an hour or two when the guy has calmed down a bit. So he turned back around to go get some food to eat.

* * *

The Brunet from before was now dressed in a white dress shirt with a black school sweater on also with the normal school slacks he still had on his purple sphere necklace.

He was curios to why they were acting that way. He took note of the others things and it looked like he was going to be roomed with prankster because they hand a sling shot on the nightstand.

_Hm that sling shot sure looks familiar_ he though while leaving his room. When he opened his door he was greeted with an empty hallway.

His stomach started to rumble. _Well I suppose I should get some food. _He though smiling.

He then made his way to the cafeteria.

Once there he started to get his nourishment and grabbed a milk carton, a banana, a granola bar, and an apple. For some obvious reason he didn't trust the lunch ladies surprise Broth.

All the while he was oblivious to the whispers around him. Of course he heard them but didn't realize that they where talking about him.

Then he turned around to the tables. _Okay where to sit where to sit._

While skimming through the crowd of people he spotted a familiar blonde buzz cut. _Bingo_

* * *

Jimmy was sitting at a lunch table with Zoe and Russell. Russell was currently eating the Surprise Broth, Zoe was watching him eat the food in awe, and Jimmy was fidgeting nervously. Zoe Soon took note of this.

"Jimmy what's wrong" she asked him concerned

He looked up at her and sighed. "It's just Pete said he would be here at seven and it's now eight. Pete always gets his food at eight and I haven't seen him in the slightest."

She seemed to calm at this." He probably is getting a to get acquainted with his new room mate."

"I know I'm over reacting but last year I was such a bad friend to him even then he stuck with me when everybody else hated me." he sighed "But this year is going to be different if somebody even looks Petey funny I'm going to smash their face in be it guy or girl." he snapped angrily.

Zoe just sighed in defeat. She then took notice that Russell stopped eating and was staring at kid walking their way.

The boy walked up to them and smiled warmly tray in hand.

Jimmy took notice of him and asked him "What do you want" he said harshly.

The brunet boy flinched from the way Jimmy had Greeted him.

"I was just going to sit down is that a problem?" he asked

"Yeah now beat it" he was still angry about Pete not being here.

"Jimmy why are you talking to me like that the only time I've seen you this angry was when you found out Gary tricked you into fighting Russell in the hole." Said the boy confused.

Jimmy and Zoe's heads shot to him at the mention of Garys name. This boy didn't spit out his name like a venom like everybody else would when talking about Gary because of the incident. Plus only a handful of people knew about that incident in the hole.

"Who-" Jimmy was about to ask him how he knew about Gary when Russell got up and pulled the boy off the ground into a hug resulting in the boy dropping his tray

"OH Russell Missed you So Much Petey" He shouted. And everybody looked at them.

Jimmy and Zoe were shocked that this was Pete.

Petey's admirers were glaring angrily and jealously at Russell.

Petey on the other hand was laughing at Russell's action.

He looked at Russell and smiled "I missed you too big buddy"

"Russell please put me down now" and he did so.

"Damn Petey what happened to you?"Jimmy said checking him out and Zoe punched him in the back of the head for doing so.

Petey tilted his sided "What do you mean Jimmy?' he asked cutely

And just like that half the boys in the cafeteria fainted from noose bleeds except Jimmy and Russell.

Jimmy looked around the room then something in his brain clicked.

"Hey Petey I just Figured out we're gonn'a be roommates"

"I thought that sling shot looked familiar" exclaimed Petey happily and for those of the rest of the boys who were remained standing fainted from major nosebleeds.

Zoe looked around at the boys on the floor in disgust.

"Tch. Perverts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone have improved my grammar skills**

**Okay now on with the show.**

**Johnny POV**

Johnny was trudging around the school with Peanut he had just broken up with Lola again; he caught her kissing with Gord. Peanut was there to try to comfort him.

_That is the last time I let that slut hurt me _thought a very angry Johnny Vincent but then frowned _but I can' stay mad at her_.

Peanut realizing that his friend was caving. "Hey Johnny don't turn back on me now that Skank doesn't deserve you." He said in a serious tone.

"Thanks Peanut I almost it back there." He said smiling at his friend.

Besides Ricky Peanut is the only Greaser that has not put the moves on Lola when they were together.

"Come on lets go get some grub" Peanut said as they walked into the school.

As they entered the cafeteria they stood there shocked Nerds, Bullies, Jocks, Preps, and even the Greasers were all on the ground unconscious and covered in blood.

They ran over to their own cliché and Johnny dropped to his knees and flipped Rickey over.

"Ricky, Ricky speak to me" He asked concern laced in his voice but he was so concerned with his fellow Greaser that he failed to notice the smile on his face. "Tell me who did this to you"

"So cute" he said in a happy daze. Johnny and Peanut looked at each other.

"Who's cute?" they asked in unison both curious because Ricky did not date and never used the word cute but unfortunately for them he slipped back into unconsciousness but not before uttering "With Hopkins".

Johnny stood up and cracked his knuckles. Peanut looked at him with a smirk playing on his lips.

Johnny turned to him "Lets go pay Hopkins a little visit" Peanut nodded in agreement and they made their way to the boy's dorm.

**Petey POV**

Petey, Russell, and Jimmy went back to the boy's dorm while Zoe went to the girl's dorm.

They parted their ways as Russell went to his room with Wade and Jimmy and Petey went to their shared room.

"Hey Jimmy" asked a confused Petey "Yeah Petey?"

"Why is it that only Russell remembered me? And why is every body thinking I'm new."

"Really Petey you really can't figure that one out?" the other just shook his head.

"You're hot as hell Pete!" He shouted and his voice echoed throughout the boy's dorm

Pete blushed at Jimmies sheer bluntness.

"Well I know I changed my wardrobe and have grown my hair out a little but I didn't think that I looked that different," he said looking at himself.

They walked into the room and Jimmy closed the door while asking "Why did you change you outfit anyway?" Pete looked at him and then gave a sad smile.

"Gary told me that I needed to update my outfit." He then started sat at his desk.

Jimmy just stood there.

"When did he tell you that?" he asked knowing that Gary was in Happy Volts Asylum and wondered how the hell told him that.

Petey did not look at him as pulled his homework out and started working on it "He told me when I visited him."

Jimmy was shocked that Petey still cared for him after all the shit he put him through.

"Pete how long have you been seeing Gary?"

"I've been seeing him every Saturday now ever since he was sent there." He said while checking over his answers.

"How can you still forgive after all the shit he's put you through?" Jimmy Growled angrily.

It was at this time that Pete turned around and looked at Jimmy with sorrowful eyes.

"Because Jimmy he's my first precious person. My parents do not care about me they dumped me in boarding school the first chance they got. I know Gary verbally and physically abused me but he was my first friend. I first met him in the sixth grade he saved me from drowning when some bullies pushed me off a pier it was that day that we became best friends" He looked down and smiled a sad smile.

His smile turned into a frown. "Then that idiot physiatrist diagnosed him with ADD and he had to start taking those damn experimental pills." His voice grew angry

"That's when he had to take more and more pills. Until he snapped and I thought that if I played along in his plan that he would eventually come to his senses but I was wrong. He needed to be taken down and I thank you for that. He's getting better now."

"But remember this James Hopkins I will never forgive anyone who hurt's my friends." He said summoning up all of hell into an icy glare at Jimmy. Then like he magic it dissapeared.

Petey looked out the window into the sky. "Gary will be released at the end of the next year I'll take care of him then. As you as my witness Jimmy this I swear."

"Pete I had no idea" he said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"It's okay Jimmy you didn't know." He said giving a radiant smile like the one, he did in the cafeteria.

Jimmy looked away "Ah Pete" he said covering his eyes.

"What?" he asked tilting hi head to the side?

"You have to stop looking so cute other wise you will end up being raped by the jack ass holes at this school." He said serious. Pete pouted looking sad "I'm sorry Jimmy"

Jimmy could not resist Pete's pout and caved. "oh well we'll work on it later."

"Come on Pete lets go see a movie"

"Okay jimmy" and with that they made their way out of the dorm when they opened the doors they saw Johnny and Peanut speed walking up to them.

"Your dead Hopkins." shouted an angry Johnny charging at Jimmy with a fist raised.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time_

"_Come on Pete lets go out"_

"_Okay Jimmy" and with that they made their way out of the dorm when they opened the doors they saw Johnny and Peanut heading straight for them._

"_Your dead Hopkins." shouted an angry Johnny charging at Jimmy fists raised._

**Johnny POV**

Johnny charged at Jimmy fist raised. Johnny's sudden anger towards Jimmy apparently caught him of guard. But fortunately for Jimmy he dogged just in time and not so fortunately for Johnny his hand collided with the door frame.

"Ouch" he yelped while he fell to the floor and grabbing his hand in pain.

Pete dropped to his Knees and grabbed Johnny's hand "Are you okay?" he said inspecting the others hand but Johnny was uninfected by his charm.

Before he could answer Peanut swung a his fist at Jimmy "Your going to pay for what you did to our friends Hopkins" he hit Jimmy square in the mouth.

"That's some hell of a right hook" Jimmy muttered while cuirassing his jaw. "I haven't done a thing to your cliché… well at least not anything recently." Jimmy shouted at Peanut who just glared in his direction as he raised his fists once again.

"Don't play dumb Hopkins we saw what you did in the cafeteria" Johnny shouted still sitting while Pete attended to his hand with a first aid kit.

"I did in the cafeteria…" he repeated then it dawned on him. "Oh no that wasn't me they did that themselves." he clarified waving his hand to prove his point.

"You seriously except us to believe that they beat them selves to a bloody pulp?" Peanut half asked half yelled.

"No they didn't beat themselves up they all fainted of major nosebleeds." Jimmy said now not sounding at all interested.

"You really expect us to believe us they just randomly fainted of nosebleeds without any cause?" this time it was Johnny who asked sounding very ticked off not at all paying any attention to Pete who was wrapping his hand in a bandage.

Pete finished rapping Johnny's bandage and told him "There all better just don't go swinging your hand into any more walls and you should be just fine" Pete smiled his radiant smile. They all turned their heads to Pete. Jimmy was scolding him for helping a guy that was mean to him (Pete),Johnny was strangely uninfected but just noticed his suddenly bandaged hand, and Peanut just looked at Pete face emotionless for about five seconds and then had a major nose bleed that went down onto his Bullworth sweater and fainted saying "So cute".

Then all heads turned to Peanuts unconscious body on the floor.

"Peanut!" Johnny exclaimed as he ran over to his second in command very worried but then it disappeared when he saw the smile on his face.

"Eh it happened again is it my fault?" Pete asked pouting.

"Oh no Pete everyone who faints like that is just a pervert." Jimmy reassured smiling kindly as he helped Pete off the floor.

Pete closed one eye and looked at Jimmy suspiciously.

Jimmy sweat dropped.

"Well Johnny since it looks like your friend is out cold would you like come with us." Pete suddenly asked making Jimmy gawk at him.

Johnny looked at Pete curiously.

"Ah Pete Johnny is a very busy guy I'm sure he wouldn't want to hang out with us." Jimmy said trying to make sure that Johnny doesn't interrupt his bonding time with his best friend.

"Actually I would love to" he said standing up surprising Jimmy and making Pete smile.

"I need a distraction from my breakup with Lola and I need someone to make sure I don't go back to that two-faced-cheating-slut." He said standing.

"And seeing as you just knocked out my last man you to owe me" Johnny said seriously.

_DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT _

Jimmy though angrily because Johnny was taking away time from him and his brother in all but blood.

Pete smiled and grabbed both of them by the arm and dragged them out into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny and Jimmy had been dragged to a club that Pete had picked out the were currently at a table while waiting for Pete who said he had a surprise for them. There were people dancing all around to the singer who went by Lady Bat.

She was singing into a headset microphone. She had a short dark blue skirt with a red sash tied around her waist, a white shirt that had a plunging neckline and frills on the side, brown hair with a tint of red making it look like blood, and bat wings.

"What do you think you friends surprise is?" Johnny asked his arms crossed.

Jimmy who was as equally as bored had his head in his hand which rested on the table.

"His name is Pete" He snapped defensively "And I don't know" he replied.

"Close those eyelids of yours.  
Now, slip into darkness" Lady Bat finished.

The red headed announcer came out she was wearing a purple announcer.

"Let's give a big hand to Lady Bat" Everyone except Johnny and Jimmy clapped. "And next up she's the definition of cute she's the most adorable fairy you'll ever meet give it up for Alala" All of the guys in the joint cheered with the exception of Johnny and Jimmy who were curious as to the guys odd behavior at this club. But then they realized why the men had been applauding.

They announcer backed away and the spot light went to a _girl _with short green hair, green eyes, a light green pixie outfit, pixie wings, a gold bell with a red ribbon around her neck, had socks that went up to her thy, and a wand that had a pink ball at the top with a star inside it.

Johnny and Jimmy were uninfected once again but there was something familiar about the _girl _up on stage.

"This next song goes out to Johnny and Jimmy." _She _said merrily catching Johnny and Jimmy's attention. _She _began singing and the two boys got up and walked over to the stage

HA-TO ga dokki dokki suruyo na shisen  
Arara...yabbari watashi ni kugidzuke  
Kuchizu sanda MERODI  
Kimi wo mero mero nishitai

Taiyou no hikari ni mezameta asa  
Kinou kawashita yakusoku ha  
Mou wasourete shimatta kedo  
Kaze ga uta urizumu kikitai deshou?  
chikyuu ha watashi wo chuushin ni mawatteru

Mahou no tobira akete  
Kiseki no hakohira ite  
Kenjitsu wo mikae sou

HA-TO ga dokki dokki suruyo na KISS  
Arara...yabbari watashi ga daisuki  
Hoshino BATON huttara  
Kimi wo muchuu ni sasetai

Hano kage ni kakushi taso no sugatade  
Ironna watashi enjiteru  
Karen ni misetsukema shou  
Momoiro no hitomi ga yureteru deshou  
Mitsume kaeshite kimi dakeni hohoe mukara

Watashi no kotoga keshitte  
Donna hanashimo kiite  
Muchya kuchya na koto made

HA-TO ga dokki dokki suruyo na koe  
Arara...yabbari watashi ni hikareru  
Wagamama bakari kiite  
Kimi ha ureshii ha zuyo

HA-TO ga dokki dokki suruyo na shisen  
Arara...yabbari watashi ni kugidzuke  
Kuchizu sanda MERODI  
Kimi wo mero mero nishitai

HA-TO ga dokki dokki suruyo na KISS  
Arara...yabbari watashi ga daisuki  
Hoshino BATON huttara  
Kimi wo muchuu ni sasetai

Kimi wo toriko ni surukara

"How about an encore?" _she _asked.

The guys just cheered in agreement but Alala took notice of Johnny and Jimmy.

"Sorry but I've got to go I'll see you next time." She bowed down politely and when she came back up she was giving off a cute apologetic smile and all of her guy fans fainted with blushes and Major nosebleeds.

Then she jumped off the stage and as she was in the air her skirt flew up giving both Johnny and Jimmy good look at her underwear that had light brown teddy bears on them** (a/n think Rosario + Vampire)**. She then landed in front of them.

Then it hit Jimmy like a Big yellow school bus **(a/n if you guess right of was I got that line you'll win a free Pete plushy and please put your guesses into reviews)** that the person in font of him was…

"PETE?" He shouted and at this Johnny was startled "Wait this is your friend from before?" He asked with as much enthusiasm and shock as Jimmy.

Alala now identified as Pete just nodded with a "Yep"

"This was the surprise I wanted to show you were I work have to pay tuition some how."

"Well well well who do we have here?" asked a voice from behind Pete.

They all turned to a lightly green haired teen looking guy with light turquoise eyes. He was dressed in a white suite.

"Ah Mikeru this is Jimmy and Johnny guys this is my Boss Mikeru he's the manager of the club." Pete said happily.

Mikeru wrapped his arms around Pete's waist. "Well any friend of our little Pete here is friend of ours." He said with a sly smile.

Realizing the silent build up of anger inside of Jimmy Pete/Alala broke out of Mikeru's arms before Jimmy broke them.

"Well you guys are welcome at the Pichi Pearl any time now if you could excuse me I have some Paper work to attuned to." he said and reluctantly are the loss of contact with Pete.

"Wow Pete was it, you were amazing." Johnny gave the compliment while checking Pete out. Realizing he was being checked out Pete blushed.

But lucky for Johnny and his limbs it went by unnoticed by Jimmy.

"Pete I don't want you working here the guys here could jump you any time" Jimmy complained in a whine voice.

"Oh it's okay Jimmy I have an alias so no one knows it's me and plus everyone here seems to be a little over protective of me especially Gaito." he gave a short blush that when unnoticed by Jimmy but not by Johnny.

"So it's just about closing time we should head back." Jimmy proclaimed.

"Okay Jimmy just let me change first." Pete said leaving to change back into his school uniform.

And as he left Johnny felt something as he watched Pete go.

__

What is this feeling? I've never felt this way before could it be that Pete kid? Well I guess I'll have to keep hanging out with him if I want this feeling to continue.

* * *

Please Read and Review But if your a flamer don't bother


	5. Chapter 5

Pete had just gone into the back of the club when Jimmy's phone rang.

"Yeah what?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh Huh" He nodded

"Yeah?"

"Okay I'm coming but someone has to take Pete home I don't trust him being the new eye candy he is. I AM NOT BEING OVER PRETECTIVE" Jimmy shouted into his phone.

"Hopkins go on, I'll take your little friend back" Johnny offered secretly wanting to spend more time with Pete.

Jimmy looked at Johnny with slight shock then narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Johnny asked nervously.

"Fine but if anything happens to him your fault or not I'll return the damage to you ten fold" Jimmy said darkly.

Johnny sweat dropped.

"Yeah Yeah Hopkins go to your woman" Johnny said waving Jimmy off.

Jimmy gave Johnny one last warning glare before making his way out of the club.

Johnny let out the breath he did not know he was holding.

Pete came back in his Bullworth outfit walking up to his side he stopped before him and looked around confused.

"Where's Jimmy?" He asked a little confused and a little nervous.

"He had to go to his dame so I'm going to be taken you back to your dorm room." He replied clearing things up.

The announcer came back on stage. "Our next performer is the calmest Chinese girl you'll ever meet She loves butterflies give it up for Lanhua!"

A purple haired Chinese girl came out on stage wearing a red kimono with blue butterfly wings sticking out of the back of her dress.

Pete looked up at his friend/co-worker that was waiting for the music to start. Pete then looked back at Johnny.

"Alright Johnny let's go" He said smiling happily but Johnny was once again uninfected.

"Hn" Johnny nodded in agreement but unknown to them as they preceded towards the exit a pair of eyes was watching them.

Pete and Johnny made their way back to Bullworth and they were on the bridge over the lake.

Pete looked up as they were walking.

"Wow the stars are so beautiful tonight" Pete said to no one in particular while also not tearing his eyes away from the stars above.

Johnny just looked up in response.

_Wow, he is right the stars are beautiful tonight_

Johnny then looked over at Pete who was looked so content looking up at the stars with a soft smile on his face.

Pete then looked over to Johnny who blushed in response.

"What are you-" Pete asked but was cut of by a strong breeze that made Pete shiver.

Something about seeing Pete shiver made Johnny's stomach twist.

And without a second thought, Johnny took his Jacket of and put it on Pete.

Pete looked at Johnny who was not looking at him.

"You were shivering." he replied still not looking at Pete.

It was now Pete's turn to blush.

"Oh…thank you" and with that they continued walking in silence.

_Why am I so concerned about him? These feelings I get are when I am around him what is it about him that make me feel this way._

The two made their way back to the school and were sneaking back into school because it was after hours.

"Hey you being out after hours is against school rules"

Johnny muttered a curse under his breath.

"Come on" Johnny said as he grabbed Pete's hand as they started running away from the prefect.

"Stop" the prefect shouted.

They ran to the auto shop and hid behind a dumpster as the prefect ran pasted them.

The two of them were going back to the boy's dorm when Pete accidentally kicked a can that alerted the prefect.

"Stop you hooligans" he yelled.

"Go" Johnny, shouted to Pete.

"But what about you" Pete asked concerned.

"I can handle this clown just go," he shouted and this time Pete complied and headed of to the boys dorm without running into any more prefects.

Jimmy was not there but Pete did not notice and kept walking to his bed.

Once in his bedroom he collapsed on his bed.

Pete then drifted off to sleep that with only one thing on his mind and Johnny and was completely oblivious to the fact that he was still wearing Johnny's jacket.

Pete woke up to Jimmy opening and closing the door.

"Jimmy?" Pete asked rubbing his eye with one hand.

Jimmy turned around to Pete.

"Oh hey Pete"

Pete's eyes focused on Jimmy.

"Where did you go Johnny told me that you left but he didn't say why?" Pete said while rubbing his eye.

"Oh I was just doing research this new cliché that seems to be only girls." Jimmy said to Pete smiling.

"Well we better get to class" Pete said

"You go ahead I'll catch up" Jimmy said as he collapsed on his bed. Jimmy was so tired that he didn't notice that Pete was wearing Johnny Vincent's leather jacket.

Johnny was in the principles office being yelled at by Dr. Crabblesnitch for trust passing after hours and such.

* * *

Johnny wasn't listening he was more concerned about whether or not Pete was okay.

_God I hope he got back okay. Even the thought of that kid makes me feel all tingly inside._

Dr. Crabblesnitch **(a/n hey does this guy have a real PHD or is that just a load of crap like the schools no bully policy?)** smirked evilly like he had the upper hand but Johnny still didn't care.

"As your punishment for trust passing your are now on probation for a week starting Monday you will be escorted around. You are to be escorted by him on and off school grounds except for in the dorms, he will inform me off any shenanigans that you might pull and if you are spotted without him then you will be escorted by the prefects back into my office where you will be dealt with severely." said Dr. Crabblesnitch while circling around Johnny like a vulture waiting a dying animal before it can feed on its flesh.

_Oh great now how am I going to figure my feelings for him if were being watched like some kind a display._

Then Dr. Crabblesnitch walked back over pressed the intercom button.

"Miss Danvers bring the head boy in here immediately"

"Right away Dr. Crabblesnitch" She replied.

* * *

Pete was walking to class when his path was blocked by Derby and Bif.

Pete looked scared and thought that they were going to beat him. Pete turned around ready to run but Derby caught by the arm.

Pete closed his eye's being as scared as he was while being turned around by the head of prefect cliché.

Bif blushed when Bif turned the cute boy around, but seeing at how scared as he was he felt a surge to comfort him.

"Don't be scared we're not going to hurt you" he cooed and Pete opened his eye's looking at them with fear still evident in his eyes.

"Yes we're not going to hurt you" Derby added while letting go of Pete's arm

Pete calmed down and looked at them.

"What do you want?" he asked shaking a bit.

Derby couldn't help the smirk that played on his face at the dirty things he could say.

"Your name for starters" Bif asked while before Derby could say something Dirty.

He hesitated at first but then he replied "Pete".

"Okay Pete tell me how did those filthy street rats get you to join them?" he asked taking note of the leather jacket he was wearing.

Pete tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean? I didn't Join the Greasers." he responded.

"Then why are you wearing a leather jacket?" the question lingered in the air and Derby listening intently since he was curious about that fact to how the Greasers had gotten to him so quickly.

Pete looked down and noticed that he was still wearing Johnny's jacket and his cheeks flushed.

"Oh no this isn't mine" he said stuttering a bit

Derby and Bif looked at each other and in unison said "Then who's jacket is it?"

Pete played with his index fingers still blushing.

"Um…well Johnny gave it to me." Then Pete frowned the worry from last night for Johnny coming back to him.

The two preps just gawked at the boy in font of them who had Johnny Vincent the tough leader of the Greasers gave his jacket to another. Everyone knew that it was Greasers never took off their jackets especially one's that are the leaders of the said clichés.

Before the two of them could ask any more questions an announcement came over the speakers.

"Head Boy to the Principles office Dr. Crabblesnitch needs you to deal with a student. NOW."

Pete sighed still a little depressed "Sorry I've got to go."

"Wait why?" Derby asked with an eyebrow raised.

Pete raised a brow "Didn't you hear the announcement I'm wanted in the Principles office." and then he went on his way to the principles office.

Bif and Derby's Jaws hit the ground.

Now these guys were totally amazed that this seemingly new kid had befriended the king of the school Jimmy Hopkins, could turn the toughest of guys into stuttering idiots, had gotten the head of the Greaser cliché to willingly give him (Pete) his jacket, and to top it off he was also the schools Head Boy.

Derby shook his head and smirked "Well it seems the that our new friend Pete would make quite a valuable asset to us"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I want to get something clear. That for the few of you that actually care enough to review thank you and to that just and this story to your Favorites Stories or Story Alerts why don't you have time to give me a review telling me about what you think.**

**And one last thing if your thinking about writing your own Bully story please do so because the Bully category needs a lot more and make sure it has Pete being harassed by hot guys. **

**All right here we go Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start**

* * *

Pete made his way to the principles office but was stopped by Casey and Juri right as he in the middle of walking up the stares.

"Hello lovely Pete" Juri said charmingly as he brushed a lock of hair out of Pete's face.

"We were wondering if you'd like to go with us to this club in town later tonight?" Casey said kindly.

Pete was confused at the looks the two jocks were giving him but just shook it off and walked passed them up the stairs the jock eyes never leaving him for a second.

Pete stopped turned halfway around towards them and said.

"I'm sorry I have to the principles office right now but can I get back to you guys on that?"

They both shook their heads vigorously, with hearts in their eyes until they saw the leather jacket.

Pete followed their eyes and then looked back to them.

"No I'm not in with the greasers, this isn't even mine." Pete then thought about the owner of the Jacket and then became very depressed.

_I Sure Hope Johnny's all right if not I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself if he's not_

Pete turned around and continued to walk to the principles office.

Casey and Juri were to busy daydreaming about going out with Pete that they failed to see the sad look on his face they also failed to see the figure watching that little display from afar. The figure pursed their lips and then sneered in disgust before leaving.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch" Miss Danvers said meekly knocking on the opened door.

Dr. Crabblesnitch stopped his scolding of the head greaser to look up at his secretary.

"The Head boy is here" she said like a high school girl talking to her crush with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Ah good, good" He then made a hand gesture to send him in.

Johnny turned his head towards the door and as the person walked in time seemed to freeze as they locked Eye's.

_It's him that girly guy from before_ Johnny thought but then thought another thought popped into his head.

_What was name again?_

* * *

**Love Shower Pitch**

**Sorry I haven't been updating but I been kinda depressed**

**And Yes you get a cliff hanger**

**I think I'm going to change this to Romance Comedy**

**Anyway if you like this story you should check out my others**

**Okay Review Please and remember flamers I've got a pet hollows that are are just dieing to have some human souls**

**^ . ^**

**() - () **


End file.
